


A Flower's Trial

by PastaGuy



Series: Out of the Void [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flowey (Undertale) Redemption, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Houseplant Flowey, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Undertale Spoilers, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: A few months after the pacifist ending of Undertale. Frisk has convinced Flowey to come to the surface and the two live peacefully with Toriel on the surface. But, Flowey starts having dreams about a mysterious monster that claims he can make him Asriel again. But for that to happen he has to go through a Trial filled with dangers and confrontations on the horrible things he has done to everyone in the underground. To live again he'll have to face what he did and why he did it.P.S This is my first post on AO3 so I hope you like it.





	1. Prologue: The Field

Part One: Dreams

Prologue: The Field

“What…? Where am I…?”

Asriel woke up at the top of a large hill covered with golden flowers, next to a large tree. It was a beautiful day out; the sun was shining, birds could be heard singing, and there was a beautiful blue sky overhead.

Asriel stood up. “What is this place…?” he then asked. 

Asriel started to look around, into the distance, and through the haze, he saw someone or something. He walked toward the mysterious figure stepping through the fields of flowers.

“Who are you…?” Asriel asked, stopping right behind them?

But there was no response; the monster seemed to be talking to himself.

The figure was tall and slim. With a pitch black body and a white skeletal head. His voice was elegant and gentle. “Ahh... yes, he’d be a perfect test subject. Afterall he is a ‘soulless creature,’ he said, as if speaking to somebody.

“Soulless creature…? What soulless creature...?” Asriel asked himself, confused. Asriel then looked down at his hand. His hand it was wrapped in vines, thorny vines that started to pull him down into a dark pit, that suddenly opened up under his feet.

Asriel began falling into a deep chasm. He tried to struggle and fight, reach for something to  
help him...he even yelled for help, but nothing happened. No matter how hard he struggled, nothing happened.

He heard screams, from painful memories that pierced his very soul, memories that he wished he could forget. 

Then, within all of those screams, he heard one come from someone familiar to him; the one person he wished he could forget the most…

“Why?! Why didn’t you kill them, Asriel?!" Chara yelled at him. Their eyes filled up with tears.“Why did you let me die?!” they screamed at him.

Over and over, Chara screamed at him, relentless, but no matter what, the results were the same. He could only look upon them in absolute horror.


	2. Chapter One: Surface Life

Chapter One: Surface Life

Flowey suddenly woke up screaming and gasping for air. His loud cacophony awoke Frisk, who was sleeping in the bed next to the bookshelf, where Flowey’s pot had been shelved. “Flowey, what the heck is it? It’s five in the morning,” they said, rubbing their eyes.

Flowey stopped gasping for air and composed himself. “Nothing, idiot! I just had a bad dream,” He lied to them. 

Frisk sat up and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Flowey wasn’t sure how to answer. But after a moment he replied. “No, it’s nothing. It was just a bit scary is all.” he said, belittling the horrors he had just seen.

Frisk got up from out of the bed and looked directly at Flowey. He hated when Frisk got that psychiatrist look to them.

“Flowey we both know that if you’re screaming, then something is up,” they said, trying to comfort him. 

Flowey then sighed, before explaining the dream to Frisk.

“That sounds like a pretty standard nightmare, especially for someone like you,” Frisk explained to Flowey.

“That wasn’t the scary part, Frisk,” Flowey started to explain.

Frisk looked confused, but then Flowey elaborated. “The scary part was that it felt very real. It felt like I was really being dragged into that pit. I felt scared.” Flowey answered, feeling terror fill him, the thought of that dream enough to terrify him.

Frisk sighed. “Well, then I guess I have no idea what to tell you.” They walked away back to their bed and fell back asleep. 

Flowey stared at them as they did. There was a part of him that wished they would have talked to him more but he just brushed it off. Why should he care if they help him or not? He didn’t even want it. 

A few hours later, the actual day started. It was a warm summer day, and Frisk was on break from school. The whole day was best spent relaxing and having a good time.

Sans and Papyrus stopped by; Papyrus for some cooking lessons from Toriel, While and stopped by just to lay on a different couch for a change.

Frisk tried to showing Sans a human TV show they thought Sans would like; a show about nothing-well, more of a show about small insignificant things humans in New York had to deal with. But Sans just ended up falling asleep in the middle of the first episode. Frisk sighed, knowing they probably should have expected that. 

Flowey, like always, was in his pot, and sat facing towards the TV. He tried to watch, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his dream.

“What even was that dream?” he started to think to himself. “That monster... I have never seen him before. What was he talking about? An experiment that I’m apparently ‘perfect for’...what could that even be?” Flowey asked himself. 

“Hey. What are you thinking about, you tiny flower? Sans asked suddenly, catching Flowey completely off-guard with such a simple question.”

“Nothing that concerns you! You punning idiot!” Flowey yelled, annoyed.

“Well, sorry! I guess I shouldn’t care about sentient plants,” Sans replied. “I guess I’ll just LEAF you alone,” Sans joked. 

This made Flowey frown, and he shot him an “I hate you” look. “You’re an idiot,” Flowey he added under his breath.

“Well, at least I’m the funniest idiot you’ll ever meet,” Sans said, walking away.

Flowey really did hate that skeleton.

\-----------------------------------

After a day of just laying around and not doing much of anything, it was time to go to bed.

Frisk brought Flowey back up to the room they shared. “Hey, Flowey,” said Frisk, putting on their pajamas.

“What is it?” he asked.

“If you have any more bad dreams, just tell me, okay?” said Frisk with a small smile on their face looking at him.

“Sure, whatever, geez. You act like I haven’t had nightmares before,” snarked Flowey.

He then watched Frisk get into bed, then turn the lamp off – the only thing illuminating the room. Flowey then yawned. “Well, hopefully, no nightmares, tonight,” he added to himself, his eyes already slowly closing...He then drifted off and fell asleep.

And dreamed...


	3. Chapter Two: A Lost Soul

Chapter Two: A Lost Soul

Flowey awoke quietly in the same field, but there were two changes. One: he was Flowey, not Asriel. And two; everything was grey, there was no color in sight. Flowey then saw the mysterious monster again He knew he had to talk to them; he had too many unanswered  
questions.

Flowey decided to try to talk to this mysterious figure, but they noticed him, first – before he spoke: “So, Prince, you have come to me, seeking the answers to your questions, I would surmise.”

Flowey looked confused. “Surmise?” he asked himself. “What was this guy, an English textbook?”

“Well, I guess my first question is: who the heck are you?” Flowey asked.

The monster chuckled “Now that’s a question that doesn’t have a simple answer, my young prince,” he replied - while smiling. “I am a monster who is nowhere, yet everywhere. I am one of the most important people in this world, yet I am forgotten by everyone. I am the one who dared to play god and got punished for it.” 

Flowey was getting frustrated; this was going nowhere, and fast. “That didn’t answer my question, at all, but okay...” he sighed.

‘Okay, then can you answer this?’ Flowey then asked. ‘What is this experiment you were talking about? And why am I apparently perfect for it?” 

”That, I can answer,” the monster replied. “The experiment involves... this.” He snapped his fingers, and without warning, a monster soul appeared above the monster’s right hand.

“Is that a soul?!” Flowey asked, shocked.

“Why, yes; of course,” answered the mysterious monster.

“How did you get a soul? And a monster one, at that?!” questioned Flowey, still shocked by the soul’s sudden appearance.

The monster laughed again. “You see, before you were born, I was a scientist who studied the soul, back in the Underground. I was commissioned by your father to find a way to break the barrier,” he continued to explain. “This involved studying the souls of monsters. I’ve had such a long time here, in this timeless void, to keep studying them, that I discovered a way to make an artificial monster soul.” 

Flowey’s face lit up when he heard the phrase with words; an artificial monster soul. 

“I thought that if I were to anchor myself to the soul, I would be able to return to the real world, from the void we are now presently in.” He then paused, in order to sigh, before continuing. ‘But it seems that it was not meant to be. The punishment – my banishment – had me banished into this void, and it’s not so easily broken.” 

“Wait, what did you do to get trapped here?” Flowey suddenly asked.

“That’s a story for another time, dear prince. What matters now is the experiment,” answered the mysterious monster.

“Well, what’s the experiment, then?” Flowey questioned.

“The experiment – or rather, the question – is this: What happens when a soulless creature, one who did such terrible things, began to gain back the ability to feel, again?” 

Flowey didn’t know what to say. He started to think to himself: “Could he really have a soul for me? And he’s just giving it to me? Should I take it? No! This could be a trick!” he argued with himself. 

He then thought, “But what if it isn’t? Could I really feel love again?”

“So, will you just give it to me, then?” asked Flowey.

“No.” the monster replied. “I want you to earn it. After what you did, I think you at least need some test to see if you’re worthy of being able to feel love again,” he concluded with, rather coldly. 

Flowey wanted to scream. He was so close to what he had wanted for years. Rage built up inside him. 

“You think I haven’t suffered enough?!” cried Flowey. “I have been a soulless creature for years! I couldn’t feel the love of others, or feel love given to myself! What? What gives you the right to keep me away from my happiness?!”

The monster turned to Flowey, looking rather furious, and then moved closer to him, almost towering over him imposingly. “Have you forgotten what you’ve done?!” the stranger demanded of him. 

Flowey’s eyes widened, shocked that such an eloquent monster was suddenly raising his voice. 

“You have killed thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of monsters! You destroyed the lives of innocent creatures, used your godlike powers to wreak terror on the monsters of the Underground, and destroyed the lives of those monsters! You will agree to these terms, or you will remain the soulless husk that you are! Is that clear?!” 

He finished backing away from Flowey. 

Flowey had lurched back and had no clue what to say, except: “Crystal clear, sir.” He had never been so scared, before, in his entire life.

“The monster smiled. ‘Very well, then. Meet me behind the grey door, in Waterfall, tomorrow morning – you know the one.

As he spoke, Flowey’s vision of the field began to fade, as if to follow those words. Once they had, the world could no longer exist without them and stopped.


	4. Chapter Three: Partners in Crime

Chapter Three: Partners in crime

Flowey awoke, it was 4:00 am and everything was silent. At least compared to being shouted at by a scientist banished to the void. Flowey knew what he had to do even if he didn’t like it. “Hey! Person who wants to make everyone happy and stuff, wake up! ” Flowey said looking over at Frisk. 

Frisk woke up and yawned. “What is it Flowey? It’s even early than last night.” they then asked. 

Flowey explained to Frisk about his dream and the proposition the monster had given him. 

“That’s quite a story, so you need me to take you back to Mount Ebott, huh?” Frisk asked. Flowey nodded. “Well, if your story is true... Let’s go then!" Frisk said filled with determination, grabbing a flashlight from their nightstand. 

Flowey was relieved to see Frisk was on board and got excited. “Glad to see you're ready for this! Well, let’s go partner in crime! ” Flowey said excitedly 

“Partner...in...crime? What crime are we committing?” questioned Frisk. 

“Well, I mean we are technically breaking the rules by sneaking out in the middle of the night. But it’s not technically a crime per say…” Flowey tried to explain. “Anyway, let’s go!” he yelled out enthusiastically. 

Before they could get going though Frisk insisted they leave a note. “This is in case anything bad happens while we're gone,” said Frisk writing on a piece of paper. 

The note read: Went to Waterfall with Flowey. He has some business he has to do there. Love you, Frisk. 

“Do we really have to? If this is what I think it is then we’ll be fine,” asked Flowey. 

“Yes, Flowey we have to,” said Frisk. They left the note on the bed and started moving. 

Frisk scooped up Flowey and strapped them to their backpack. “Do I really have to be strapped to this thing?” he asked annoyed by being restrained. 

“Hey, this is the easiest way to carry you,” Frisk answered. They climbed out their bedroom window and carefully went down the gutter. They started walking towards the mountain, it was a long way towards the mountain especially on foot.

It was a cool summer morning and Frisk could feel the morning dew on their ankles, running through the grass. When they reached the mountain’s base it was sunrise. Frisk started to walk up the path that led to the entrance of the underground. It was very nostalgic for them, going up the same road that changed their life. 

By the time they had reached the cavern, that led to the underground the sun was above the tall trees that surrounded the mountain. Frisk stopped to look at the sunrise. “Wow! You know Frisk it’s always nice to see the sunrise,” said Flowey with stars in his eyes. Frisk knew Flowey just said that to make himself less nervous. Frisk got a long rope from her bag and threw it down to the golden flowers at the bottom.

“You know, Frisk this reminds me of the time you went came to get me from down there,” Flowey said as they were climbing down. Frisk knew what they were talking about and remembered it was the middle of the day when they came for him. 

“Yeah, well you certainly need some persuasion, you were really set on living the rest of your existence down there.” They said smiling to him. Flowey laughed nervously and Frisk lowered themselves down carefully. 

They reach the flowers without much problem. Frisk started to walk through the ruins, it was so nostalgic for both of them. After a walk through the now moss-covered ruins, they made it to Snowdin. “Freaking heck it’s so cold,” said Flowey starting to shiver. Luckily for Frisk, they had packed a nice warm sweater for this occasion. They put it on and felt nice and warm.

“That’s great for you! But what about me?!” Flowey complained. Frisk smiled and put a knitted hat on Flowey. 

The journey through the rest of the underground was uneventful. Turns out when you aren’t bothered by font skeletons or captains of the royal guard the journey through the underground is quite forgetful. 

But then the two of them finally reached the room with the grey door. “Okay, you can take me off now and put me into the ground,” Flowey explained. Frisk unstrapped Flowey and placed onto the ground. Flowey then dug his roots into it. “Oh, yeah! That feels great!” Flowey joyfully expressed.“That pot might be nice but the nice cool soil of waterfall is fantastic!” he said moving his roots around. 

That made Frisk feel a bit awkward, but they guessed the feeling must be like putting on an old shirt you haven’t worn in a while.

Flowey looked at the door and then gave Frisk a concerned look. They gave him a cautious thumbs up. “That is really imposing actually,” he said staring down the door. For a small door, it was rather imposing, it wasn’t even that large, but something about it was chilling and unnatural. Flowey gulped, “Here goes nothing.” he said opening the door. 

“Frisk,” he said staring into the room he was about to enter. Frisk looked at him. “If this works...I won’t be coming out as a flower,” he explained. Flowey turned to Frisk. “It will be him,” he said with the face and voice of Asriel. Frisk smiled at him and he smiled back. Flowey then took a deep breath and walked through the door. 

He came into the room. It was a small room with a white floor and black walls. Nothing seemed special about it. A portal opened, and Flowey could hear the voice of the monster “Thank you for coming, prince. Let us begin." Flowey hesitated for a moment but then carefully walked forward and stepped through the portal.


	5. Intermission One: The Last Monster in the Underground

Intermission One: The last monster in the underground

One Month Ago:

Frisk had just settled into their new home and was laying on their bed. Their new home was still a bit a bear, in fact, their room was probably the most complete, and it was still missing a T.V. Toriel was out, getting an entertainment center for the big tv downstairs, with Alphys. Sans had been left to watch them but he was asleep downstairs. Everyone else was out doing other things. So, Frisk was practically home alone. 

It was all so quiet for once and they had just had so lunch so they were sleepy. Frisk then yawned. “Might as well take a nap not much else to do,” they said to themselves curling up into a ball. “Everything is fine for once,” they said wrapping themselves in a blanket. They slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep. 

They woke up back in the underground in the ruins. More specifically in the room with the bed of golden flowers. Frisk looked around. Why were they back here they thought to themselves. “You idiot.” said a familiar voice. They then noticed Flowey on the bed of flowers. “You save them all didn’t you?” he said facing away from them. 

Frisk then suddenly felt the ground shake and vines suddenly burst out of the ground and wrapped around them. “Why can’t you save me?!” yelled Flowey staring at them in rage. 

The vines started choking Frisk. They tried to struggle against them but to avail. “Come on Frisk! You saved everyone else!” Flowey said maliciously grinning. The vines around Frisk got tighter. 

“Flowey stop. I couldn’t save you,” they said starting to cry. 

“But, why?!” cried out Flowey. The vines started to get tighter and tighter. Frisk felt the life starting to drain away from them. “Why?! Why?! Why?!” Flowey yelled out each time getting louder. Frisk then felt a tap on the shoulder. They turned around and saw someone they didn’t expect. 

“Why did you leave me to die?” Asriel asked with tears running down his face. 

Frisk suddenly sat up gasping for air in their bed. For a second they were in shock. Then they remembered what had happened in their dream. Tears started to run down Frisk’s face and they broke down crying. They just felt so guilty just leaving them their all alone. It was too much for them to take. 

“Kid are you alright?” asked Sans standing in the doorway genuinely concerned. 

Frisk stared at him with tears in their eyes. “Sans I left them,” they said while weeping. 

“Who did you leave?” he then asked. 

“I left them, all alone,” they said feeling the full weight of their guilt. Sans came up to them and gave them a hug.

“It’s okay, kid. Tell me everything,” he said comforting them. Frisk then composed themselves and started to explain. 

“Heh, you really can’t give up on anybody can you?” Sans said replying to their story. Frisk nodded. “So. You want to go get him?” Sans asked. Frisk nodded, again. “You sure he would come with it us? He does seem pretty set on staying down there.” Sans asked. 

Frisk smiled. “I think everyone deserves a chance to live on the surface, Sans.” Frisk started to explain. “Everyone deserves a happy ending after all, don’t you think?” they said continuing to smile at him.

He smiled back at Frisk. The both of them then heard the door open downstairs. Toriel had come home. “Well, you need to go and talk to her then,” Sans said nodding towards the door. Frisk nodded and got up. 

“Ms.Toriel... I got something to tell you.” Frisk said awkwardly to her. 

They then explained the situation with Flowey and how he was the last monster in the underground. “My child, if you think he can be happy I’m pretty sure you can lead the flower to happiness,” Toriel said understanding Frisk. They smiled and thanked them for understanding. 

“Now, if you're going back to that mountain your gonna have the correct equipment, this time,” she explained to them. They then spent the rest of the day buying climbing equipment. The day after they drove up to Mount Ebott. Instead of falling down this time, they quietly climbed down the rope which they had bought the previous day. The golden flowers were as soft as they had been when they had fallen down, one month ago, 

Flowey was in the same patch of flowers. “So you’ve come for me huh?” he asked rhetorically. He sighed “ I want to be left alone, after what I did I don’t deserve to live on the surface with you and I don’t deserve to have a happy ending.” Flowey explained to them. 

Frisk paused for a second then sighed. “Flowey, you deserve something, and it isn’t this life of isolation.”Frisk started to explain. 

“Everyone deserves a life on the surface especially you.” They continued. Frisk then paused for a second. “I couldn’t even imagine how long you’ve been trapped down here throughout all you resets…” they said looking at him. Flowey’s eyes widened at that last statement. He realized he had probably been trapped down here for years. 

“Also I want you around because your the only one who understands what it’s like to have the ability to reset.” Frisk finished. They extended a hand for him to shake. Flowey didn’t know what to say, he knew one thing though Frisk wasn’t going take no for an answer. He then sighed heavily.

“Fine, I guess I’ll go with you. You moron,” he said knowing this was going to happen no matter what he did. He shook their hand. 

Frisk nodded and they then pulled out a trowel and a small brown pot. They shovel in some dirt into it. Frisk was about to dig him up but Flowey stopped them. “No. I’ll do it myself, if I’m going to be dug up I might as well do it myself,” he said climbing into the pot with his vines. He then settled into the pot and felt the warm soil underneath him. Frisk then strapped the pot to their pack they brought with them.

They then started to climb out of the cavern. “Frisk.” Flowey suddenly said. Frisk looked at him mid-climb. “Don’t tell anyone I’m Asriel okay…” he said looking down at himself. Frisk nodded and kept climbing. “Also no more resets!” he blurted out. 

“Yeah I promise,” they said reaching the top. The two of them stared out for a moment, looking at the surface world. “Come on it’s a big world out there,” Frisk said while starting to walk back to the car.


	6. Chapter Four: The Castle

Part Two: Running away 

Chapter Four: The Castle 

“Welcome to the void my young prince.” greeted the mysterious monster, happily. Flowey was still disoriented from the teleportation. “So you’re here for your trial then. Good! I think this will be a positive experience.” said the monster smiling to him. Flowey thought this was like going to the dentist or filing taxes, something that had to be done, but he certainly wasn’t going to enjoy it. 

Flowey looked at his surrounding it was like the field from early except they were in a large castle that was oddly familiar. He then realized something “Hey, Einstein or whatever, you’ve forgotten something!” 

“Hmm?” the monster questioned. 

“I don’t have a body. I don’t care how many souls you have that’s gonna be a problem!” Flowey yelled out. 

“Oh, that will also be provided. You think I didn’t account for that? You doubt me young prince.” he said, walking along the castle walls. 

Flowey paused for a second. “So what the test or whatever I have to do?” he then asked. 

“What you have to do is simply, reach the center of this castle, there you will found your soul and your body. You’ll then be returned to the real world.” explained the mysterious monster. 

“That doesn’t sound so hard, I guess.” sighed Flowey.

“Oh, here’s a bit of advice for you.” said the monster now staring at him.

“What?” Flowey asked. 

The monster gave him a slightly sinister smile “Run.” he said disappearing. 

Flowey was confused “What does he mean, run…?” Flowey questioned to himself. 

A moment after he said that he realized a cloaked figure, was standing behind him. He had never seen whatever that thing was before, but something about it terrified him. The creature then started running towards him. Flowey ran to the door closes to him. He slammed the door behind him and kept running. But the creature burst through it. The room he ran into was a long hallway that had many doors extruding from it. 

Flowey chose the door the farthest from the end of the room. A door that led him outside to a balcony and a dead end. “Dang! No way out!” Flowey thought to himself scared. He then heard the creature burst through the door. He stopped, turned around and spoke to the figure in the cloak “You are at least very persistent…”Flowey said backing away from him. 

He then suddenly jumped onto the rim of the balcony. “But I bet you won’t see this coming." Flowey then flung himself off the balcony. He fell a great distance. But luckily for him, there was a lake at the bottom for him to fall into. He made a pretty big splash considering how small he was. 

He coughed up some water onto the shore he had washed up on.“So not dead, that’s good.” told Flowey to himself panting. “

“Are you alright?” asked an unknown voice. 

Flowey looked up, he noticed he knew the face. “Are you that monster kid that’s always hounding fish breath? I mean, Undyne,” questioned Flowey. 

The monster shook his head. “No, I was an assistant to the royal scientist. You may call me Goner Kid.” Goner Kid Explained.

“Well, why are you called Goner Kid?” asked Flowey. 

“I am like most others here lost to time. I am the kid who everyone forgot about. I was so unimportant to everyone, that no one realized I was gone! ”he said smiling a bit maliciously at Flowey. 

Flowey backed away from him slightly. Goner Kid then looked away from him and stared out onto the lake. “Have you ever thought about a world where everything is the exact same… Except you didn’t exist?” Goner Kid then asked Flowey.

Flowey was surprised by that question. He didn’t know what to say he never had that feeling at any point in his life. 

“Of course for you, it’s impossible for you to have that feeling.” Goner Kid said turning to him. “You’ve affected so many with your time in the underground for good and for bad. You were the bad guy and the good guy, it was just dependent on what mood you were in.” he continued to explain. 

Goner Kid then quietly laughed “You might as well be being playing cops and robbers by yourself.” Finished Goner Kid. 

Flowey pondered this statement for a while. “Was it really like that?” He asked himself. 

“You should move little flower, that monster is back.” Goner Kid suddenly said. 

He was right the creature was standing a few feet away from them. Flowey saw the creature from before and ran away. It chased after him. Goner Kid stayed behind and just looked up towards the “Do you think he’s worthy to feel love again...? Doctor?” he asked as if he was talking to someone else.


	7. Chapter Five: The Soul in a Bottle

Chapter Five: The Soul in a Bottle 

Flowey had gotten away from the creature, he found a way back into the castle and had been wandering inside it for hours. Checking empty rooms and walking the vast corridors. He started to feel incredibly lonely. He thought about a lot of things why he was here, Frisk, his family, what it would even be like having a soul again after so long. 

He then finally wandered into a room that had a huge door at the end of it. Flowey carefully pushed the door open. He went into a ballroom, a room that had high ceilings, with paintings adorning them and massive chandlers. That was just for the top of the room, everywhere else he could see in the room was just as awe-inspiring. He spent a good long minute just looking around. 

“Hello there! Tiny flower prince! ” greeted some cheerful unknown voices. Flowey turned around and noticed three figures standing in the middle of the room on the dance floor. 

“Uh...hi weirdos” Flowey awkwardly greeted. He moved towards them and stood in front of the three of them. He stared at them a bit confused. 

The three monsters were standing next to each other and they were all pretty strange looking. The one in the middle was the most normal a short grey looking humanoid. The second was another humanoid but he had two faces, one face was where a face would normally be even if you couldn’t see his eyes, the other face though he was holding in his right hand. And the last monster was basically just a big grey head sprong from the ground with a crooked smile.

One of them suddenly spoke “Tiny flower prince, we’re here to answer questions, you have about this trial.” it said smiling at him. 

Flowey was relieved that he might finally get some answers. “Okay, you three? I’ll just lay it all out for you,” he explained to them. 

“Do as you wish!” they said in unison oddly cheerful. 

Flowey paused for a second then started to ask questions. “Okay first off what the heck even is this place?! Secondly, can you tell me where I can find my body? And thirdly, what in all that good is that “thing” chasing me?” he then asked the three of them. 

The monsters spoke and every time they spoke they would each finish the other's sentences. 

“To answer your first question,this place was made by the doctor and the void, the doctor convinced the void to form this castle for this trial, you see the void itself is semi-conscious and you can convince the void to bent to your will to make a new area, however the void can not make anything new it can only go off what’s in the real world. Which is why this place looks like the royal castle so much,” they explained. 

“So that’s why this place looks oddly familiar.” Flowey thought to himself. 

The three of them then continued explaining “To answer that second question your soul is merely a couple of rooms from here.” they explained. 

Flowey’s eyes widened “I’m almost there?” He suddenly realized. 

“And to answer your third and final question. It’s what you're running from.” they all said in unison staring directly at him. 

Flowey ran that through his head again and realized it made absolutely no sense to him. “What do you mean it’s what I’m running from?” he asked annoyed. “Of course I’m running from that thing! It’s coming right for me! And something tells me, it’s not just because it wants to give me a hug!” yelled Flowey. 

“You misunderstand it is made of what you are running from.” one of the monsters tried to explain to him. 

Flowey then scoffed at them in frustration. “Okay if you’re not gonna explain that to me I’m leaving, thanks for the other answer I guess,” said Flowey frustrated and angry. Flowey huffily walked away to the door the three monsters had told him about. 

“Goodbye, tiny flower prince!” exclaimed one of the monsters to him. Flowey didn’t even bother to look back. 

 

Flowey walked down the hallway to his soul ambivalent. He was happy this was almost over but he still mad that those monsters couldn’t just tell him what that was. “Oh it’s what I’m running from is that it,” he mumbled to himself sarcastically. “Whatever the heck that means!” he yelled out to himself pulling a door open. 

He sighed “It doesn’t even matter I’m about to get out this stupid place anyway.” he told himself. He then reached the final door and he slowly opened it. Flowey couldn’t believe his eyes staring into the room. “Oh my god,” he said looking into it. He stepped into the room his eyes still transfixed on what was inside. 

The room itself was small and barely contained much of anything. It had glass window letting in sunlight and a rather large table in the center of it. But it wasn’t the table Flowey’s gaze was fixed on it was a glass container placed on top of the table. Inside he saw his body and the soul from before floating gently inside of it. 

“He wasn’t lying,” he said to himself still amazed by what he was currently viewing. He slowly walked towards it. Flowey stood right in front of the table. He reached out his vines and pulled at the top of the container. But it didn’t move. “What?” Flowey said now broken from his trance. 

He started to pull on it harder. But still, nothing happened. “Why don't you move?!” he then cried out in rage. He pulled on it with all his might yet still nothing happened. “Fine then! I’ll just break you open you idiotic container!” he yelled out starting to hit the thing as hard as he could. He hit it again and again. But still, nothing happened. 

He just kept trying to break it, but nothing seemed. “I don’t understand!” he then yelled out. Tears started to pour down his face. “Why won’t you let me feel love again?!” he then asked tearful lowering his vines and starting to break down crying. He then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the cloaked creature from before standing in the doorway behind him.

“You…” he said with rage in his eyes. He smiled “Oh! And now you're here! Golly gee! ” he said to the thing with fake cheerfulness. The creature remained silent and motionless. This caused Flowey to get even angrier. 

“What do you even want?! What even are you?!” Flowey yelled out using his vines to tear off its hood. 

He gasped shocked by what he saw, Flowey couldn’t believe what it was. It was a barely kept together bunch of vines. It seemed to be kept together by a black glow. A glow that grew darker the longer he stared into it. 

Suddenly vines appeared out from underneath the creature’s cloak. They then shot out at Flowey and wrapped around him. He tried to run away from them but they caught him all the same. “No stop!” he yelled out being dragged into it. The vines then got tighter and he couldn’t breathe.

He looked back at his body and soul still floating in the glass container. “I am so close I can’t lose now!” he thought to himself with tears streaming down his face. He struggled one last time but was then fully dragged into the creature’s cloak.


	8. Intermission Two: Frisk Explains

Intermission Two: Frisk explains

Frisk had been waiting for hours in front of the grey door in Waterfall. They were sitting in the right in front of the door. A mixture of boredom and worry filled Frisk. They knew there was nothing they could do but wait. “Is he okay?” Frisk started to ask themselves. “He’s been in there for hours. I should have followed him in, maybe I could have helped? Toriel’s probably seen the note by now I hope she doesn’t overreact.” Frisk thought to themselves concerned. 

“Hey, kid how you doing?” a familiar voice out of nowhere asked. Frisk poked their head up and couldn't believe what they saw. It was everybody. Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Sans, Asgore, Papyrus, and Mettaton. 

“What are you guys doing here?!” Frisk asked surprised. 

“Well, Toriel read your note and called us all here. She thought whatever it was that would take you back to this place you would need help,” explained Sans.

“Yeah! We're here to help you and stuff!” Undyne yelled out happily. 

“Darling, we’ll always be here for you,” explained Mettaton. 

“Yes! We’ll always be there for you Frisk!” ...Even if you run off in the middle of the night.” Papyrus finished awkwardly. Frisk was happy to see everybody, but they knew this was a definite overreaction. 

“Guys it’s nice that you’re here and all but I really don’t need your help,” Frisk explained to them. This made everyone stop talking. 

They then heard Toriel sigh “I guess you’re right...I mean I don’t think everyone needed to come just to check up on you.” she said feeling rather dumb. 

Toriel then walked towards Frisk and knelt down next to them. She put her soft hand on their shoulder. She then looked at directly at Frisk. “My child I have a serious question for you,” Toriel said to them. 

“What is it?” they asked. 

“What is so special about that flower anyway?” she then asked. 

That was the one question they weren’t expecting. “I mean he must be important to you. You did ask to go get him personally.” Toriel continued. 

“I have to tell her.” Frisk thought to themselves. “No, I promised I wouldn’t tell!” Frisk began to grit their teeth. They tried as hard as they could to keep quiet. But she was talking about her own son like he was just some stranger.

“And he tried to kill you when you first got into the underground. I just can’t understand why you care about him so…” she stopped when she noticed Frisk was crying. “My child what is it…?” she asked concerned. 

“Be...cause...” Frisk tried to say with images of Asriel flashing in their head. “Because he’s your son! That’s why I care about him!” they screamed out at her with tears in their eyes.

A wave of shock went through everyone in the room. And they all went silent from the shock. But Toriel and Asgore were the most shocked. “But...that’s impossible…he’s dead.” Toriel slowly said to them still in shock. 

“No, he’s not! He’s alive!” Frisk then yelled out staring at Toriel and Asgore. 

Frisk was ready to tell them, all of them. “I know it sounds crazy but he is. And I can explain,” they said knowing what they had to do. They knew they were ready to tell, all of them. “Alphys.” they suddenly said turning their gaze towards her. 

“Uh...yeah,” Alphys replied. 

“Do you remember that flower you experimented on? The one that was the first to grow in Asgore’s garden?” Frisk asked them.

Alphys nodded in reply. Frisk then started to explain “I think that flower grew from the ashes of Asriel’s soul. And that’s why he was the only flower that actually came to life.” Frisk continued with everyone now listening. “So, Asriel was alive again but he was trapped in the body of flower and he didn’t have a soul so he couldn’t feel love or pity. That’s why he can attack people without mercy.” They continued explaining.

“But we could have helped him? Why didn’t come he to me or Toriel?” Asgore suddenly asked with tears going down his face. Frisk stopped talking having no idea how to respond to that. They wouldn’t understand the idea of multiple timelines or resets.

“I’m just gonna stop you right there.” Sans suddenly interjected. Frisk was relieved that he did. 

“It doesn’t matter what he did or didn’t do. Right now we have to focus what he’s currently doing.” Sans explained to them. He then turned to Frisk “So kid why did you bring Flowey. I mean Asriel here?” he then asked. Frisk then composed themselves. 

“He apparently found a way to get his soul and body back.” Frisk started to explain. Toriel and Asgore faces lit up. “And all I had to do is bring him here and wait.” They finished. 

“So you mean to tell me I’ll get to see my son again?” Toriel asked. 

Frisk nodded “I know isn’t it great.” they said to Asgore and Toriel smiling.


	9. Chapter Seven: The Truth

Part Three: The Prince 

Chapter Seven: The truth 

Flowey had fallen into what could only be described as his worst nightmare. He was falling through a white bottomless pit. The vines that had dragged him in were now keeping his eyes wide open. He couldn’t look away or close his eyes. The pit was lined with stretched out film reels playing his memories, his worst memories. The memories of him killing, slashing, and hurting monsters all playing at once for him to see. 

He also felt the pain and sorrow of all those he had inflicted with such anguish. “Stop! Make it stop! It hurts so much! Please, somebody, make it stop! Frisk, mom, dad! Somebody! Anybody! Make it stop!” Flowey cried out in agony. But nobody came. He just kept falling watching his sins play out in front of him. 

“Please, just stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! Just make it stop!” he pleaded while balling his eyes out still falling towards an impossible to reach bottom. But then he looked to his side and saw a long-dead friend. They were standing upright yet falling alongside him. “Chara, thank god, please help me!” Flowey pleaded to them with tears in his eyes. 

“You want it to stop, Asriel?” they then asked him. “Then tell me...Why did you all of this?!” they asked him in rage gesturing to all of his painful memories. This question shocked Flowey. “Why did kill so many?!” they continued still rageful. Flowey tried to give the answer he always told people. “I was just bored! I wanted to see what would happen!” he yelled out. 

But that wasn’t the answer Chara was looking for. Flowey started to fall even faster, the memories also played faster, and the pain grew stronger. “That’s not the reason Asriel! Give me the real one!” Chara yelled at him pointing at him with their knife. Flowey didn’t know what to do or say. 

It just kept getting faster and faster, all the pain, all the memories, the falling, everything just got faster. “I..I...I” he started to say. “I did it because they had what I didn’t!” he confessed. Then suddenly everything stopped and faded to white. Chara and Flowey were now in a blank white room with only themselves inside.

Flowey was crying harder then he had in years. “I did because they could love! And I couldn’t!” he started to confess breaking down sobbing on the floor. “They could all have happy endings and I couldn’t! They could be happy, while I could only sit there and watch!” Flowey explained further. 

He then felt rage build up inside him. “I hated them for it,” he said with as much spite he could possibly muster. 

But then he felt the worst feeling of all. His face changed into the long-dead prince Asriel. He dropped his facade.“I just felt so alone!” he cried out now balling his eyes out. “Why? Why do I always end up alone, Chara?” he asked them with tears flooding his face.

The room suddenly shattered into a million pieces and Flowey was now back in the small room he had left behind. Everything was now extremely quiet and peaceful inside the room. He looked around cautiously and saw that the glass container had vanished. His body now laid on the table with his soul now floating gently above its chest. 

He then looked over to the side of the room where the creature once stood. He was scared to look but he had no reason to. The creature itself was gone but its cloak remained looking like nothing had ever wear it. Flowey smiled at this sight knowing that the creature had done what it was supposed to do. Get him, to tell the truth.


	10. Chapter Eight: Joyful Tears

Chapter Eight: Joyful tears 

Flowey then looked over at his body and soul again. It just looked so weird staring at themselves from the outside. He then walked over to the table and stared at the soul. He smiled “So that’s what the trial was about getting me to accept the truth.” he started to say out loud. 

“The truth about what I did and why I did it. I was lying to myself that I could just brush off all the terrible things I did because of curiosity.” he continued. He then shook his head “But, no it wasn’t, that wasn’t it at all.” he explained. He smiled again “I guess, I had to learn that.” Flowey finished.

“I couldn’t agree more young prince.” a voice said suddenly from across the room. Flowey turned his head and saw the mysterious monster standing in the doorway. He slithered in with his dark liquid like body and passed right by Flowey and stood over the table. 

“Where the heck have you been?” Flowey asked slightly annoyed. 

The monster smiled “Merely observing you from a safe distance, young prince.” he answered him. 

“Yeah watching me suffer must have been very fun for you,” Flowey said with a bit of snark in his voice. 

“Truth be told it was,” he said giving him another smile. 

“You freaking sicko!” Flowey yelled back at him. 

The monster merely chuckled. “Now then do you want your soul?” the monster then said gesturing to the body that still laid on the table. Flowey then looked directly at the soul again. 

He nodded confidently “I’m ready.” he then said.

“Good now all you have to do is touch it, I’ll take care of the rest.” the monster explained.

Flowey then slowly reach out one of his vines and touched the soul. He felt a warmness fill up his body a feeling he hadn’t felt in so long. Everything started to turn white for him. “Before you go I should tell you my name it is…” the monster started to say to him. 

Flowey then heard his name then drifted off into whiteness.

Asriel awoke in the room in Waterfall. He sat up and looked down at himself. He patted himself all over confirming that he was really alive again. Tears started to flow down his face from pure joy. “I’m back. I’m really back.” he cried to himself quietly. Unequivocal happiness filled himself with him filling whole again. 

He then looked around and realized how long he had been gone. “Frisk! They’ve been waiting for me for so long.” He then realized. Asriel got up and ran to the door. He felt so bad that they had made them wait so long. “Oh gosh! They’ve been waiting for me for so long and I was just sitting there like an idiot…” he said to himself opening the door but then he stopped.

Asriel couldn’t believe what they saw on the other side of the door. It was everybody. “Oh, my…” Toriel started to say. She started to well up with tears of joy starting to run down his face. 

Asriel started to do the same “Hi Mom. Hi Dad.” he said through tears. Asgore and Toriel then ran up to Asriel and gave him the biggest most loving hug he had ever experienced.

This made them all cry even harder than ever before. 

“We just missed you so much,” Asgore said tearfully embracing him. 

“I did too,” Asriel replied, through tears.

“It’s just been so long!” Toriel then cried out still hugging him. 

“You have no idea, mom,” he said thinking about how long it had been since he could feel this way. 

After a few moments, they placed him down. Asriel then looked over and saw Frisk. “Frisk thanks for never giving up on me...even when I told you too.” Asriel thanked them, rubbing their neck. They then ran up to him and gave them a big hug. He blushed slightly from embarrassment. 

“Thanks for coming back,” they said while hugging him slightly crying. The two of them then broke it up.

“Uhh...not to be that monster, but who the heck are you?” Papyrus then asked. Asriel then turned his head. 

“Oh...that’s right some of you still don’t know who I am.” he then realized. “Howdy! I’m Asriel! Asriel Dreemurr!” he greeted all of them excitedly. Everyone then greeted him warmly. Except for one of them.

After greeting everyone else Asriel walked over to Sans. He was leaning on a wall on the far side of the room, away from everyone else. Sans stared down at him, coldly. “Heh, heya kid.” before Sans could say anything else Asriel walked up to him and hugged him. Sans was not expecting that.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Asriel cried into him, apologizing for all the terrible things he had done over and over again. 

Sans relented for a second but smiled and then rub the top of Asriel’s head. “Don’t worry about it kid,” he said comforting him. Asriel then wiped the tears from his eyes. “For once, I think you really mean it,”

“Thanks, Sans,” Asriel said smiling back at him while wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

“You GOAT to put the past behind you after all.” He then punned. Asriel gave him an annoyed look. 

Asriel then heard his stomach growl. “Wow I just realized I haven’t eaten anything in years,” he said to himself. He then turned to everybody. “Hey guys!” he then yelled getting everyone’s attention. “It’s been nice meeting you all but I haven’t eaten anything in literally years. I was a flower after all,” he said to all them while awkwardly smiling. 

“Now that you mention it I haven’t had anything to eat today.” Frisk then said rubbing their stomach.

Toriel then looked at her watch. “Oh my! Well I mean it is around dinner time and my word I haven’t even started yet,” she said flustered. 

“Well, we can always go out to eat,” Undyne interjected.

“I guess you’re right. We could always do that.” Toriel then deliberated to themselves. “Alright, then it’s settled. Will all go out to dinner together,” she explained to all of them. 

“Yeah!” Asriel and Frisk said in unison filled with excitement. 

“Alright everyone let’s getting moving!” Undyne exclaimed to everyone. 

All of them started to walk out. 

“Nothing is better than going out to eat with friends! Especially new ones!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly to Sans.

“Heh, yeah I guess you're right bro.” he smiled at him.

All of them walked through the rest of the underground passing through the rest of Waterfall then going through Hotland. They then reached the same cliffside that led out of the underground. And it was sunset. The sun radiated beautiful light for all of them to see. Most of them walked right past it. 

But Asriel stopped and looked out at the sunset. It was just so beautiful to him. “What is it, Asriel?” Frisk asked from behind him. He smiled. 

“I just forgot how much I loved the sunset,” he said with tears flowing down his face, staring out at the landscape below. Frisk pat him on the shoulder. He looked at Frisk and smiled. He knew that everything was gonna be alright.


	11. Epilogue: The Monster that Time Forgot

Epilogue: The Monster that time forgot

It had been a week since Asriel had been brought back to life. He had moved in with Frisk and Toriel. He was kind of always a mom’s boy so it was an easy decision. They also now shared a bedroom with Frisk. Which was nice they seemed to get along with each other well.  
Sans and Asriel were hanging out together by themselves. Toriel and Frisk had gone out to do some errands and Asriel decided to stay home. “Do you want to pick something to watch?” Asriel asked holding the remote in his hand, he had run out of ideas. 

Sans shook his head. “Eh...I don’t really care what’s on just as long as it’s not that loud,” he said closing his eyes.

“Frickin lazy skeleton making me do all the work,” Asriel said scrolling through the channels. He then heard his new cell phone ring. He was a bit surprised this was the first legit phone call he had personally gotten. 

He read the caller I.D and smiled. “Howdy, Frisk.” he happily said. He heard Frisk respond on the other end. “Oh, so you’re gonna be a bit later than usual?” Asriel asked. Frisk then explained further. “Oh yeah, fast food is fine for dinner. Remember Sans and I will eat practically anything,” he replied cheerfully. 

“You gotta remember Frisk I’m still getting used to eating again. Well, see you when you get back.” He said saying bye to Frisk. He then put his phone back down and stared back at the T.V. He kept watching for a couple of minutes enjoying the show. 

But then he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten. “That’s what his name was!” he suddenly exclaimed. 

“Whose name?” Sans then asked casually. 

“The monster that helped me get my soul back,” he said excitedly. “I can’t believe I almost forgot, Doctor W.D Gaster’s name!” he then yelled out happily. 

Sans’ mood suddenly shifted. “What was that name, again?” he asked seriously. 

“Uh...Doctor W.D Gaster... is he important to you or something?” Asriel then awkwardly asked, scared by Sans sudden change in tone. 

“He’s alive?!” Sans then exclaimed.

“Yeah, what about it?” Asriel answered. 

“I have to go!” Sans yelled running towards the door.

He then ran out of the house, running as fast as he possibly could not even bothering to close the door. “Sans? Sans, where are you going?! ” Asriel yelled out questioning his sudden disappearance. Asriel then ran after him “Sans!” he cried out running after him into the night. This was going to lead to something, very interesting.

To be continued in: Out of the void.


	12. Secret Ending: A Glimpse into the Future

Secret Ending: A Glimpse into the future 

An older version of Asriel stands with Chaos saber in hand ready for a fight. He appears older with horns on his head and he is definitely taller. He also seems to be standing in the ruins of a building which has recently collapsed and dust still surrounds him. What could have happened here? 

He then notices some dark creatures appear in front of him. They were blob-like and lunge toward him. Asriel then cuts through them easily not breaking a sweat. More try to attack him but he then just snaps his fingers and they are set ablaze with his fire magic. 

He then hears a quiet sinister laugh from his side “Hehehe" Then suddenly thorny vines shoot out from the dust surrounding him. Asriel dodges them easily not getting a scratch on him. The dust clears and reveals his assailant. His attacker smiles. 

“We’re in big trouble now,” Asriel said to himself staring at his attacker. It was Flowey the Flower. 

“This going to be very fun! Isn’t it Goat boy!” Flowey says lifting up his vines to attack him.

Gaster’s secret, the void creatures, the first fallen child, and the feelings of many. All of these will appear Out of the Void.


End file.
